Captain America
Captain Steven Grant "Steve'" Rogers (スティーヴン・グラント・“スティーブ”・ロジャース, Sutīvun Guranto "Sutību" Rojāsu), also known as Captain America (キャプテン・アメリカ, Kyaputen Amerika) was a Super Soldier veteran, military captain, and an American war hero in World War 2. He was frozen in ice in the Artic for decades - long enough to survive until the 21st century. He, now in the present, is a superhero and a founder and leader of the Avengers. "Might not matter what you want, Tony. A leader has to plan for every outcome, not just the ones he wants." :—Captain America. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Roger Smith (English), Takeshi Maruyama (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Product of a World War II super soldier experiment, Steve Rogers was recovered from a block of ice years after a mission over Europe went disastrously wrong. Thrown into a future that he's still not used to, he brings an old-fashioned resolve to the Avengers' mission. Appearance As Steve Rogers Steve Rogers is a tall blonde-haired man, with a incredible muscular build. He is born at July 4, 1920, and his Biological Age is in the 30's. As Captain America As Captain America, he wears the iconic colors of America, white, red and blue colors. He has a white star on his broad chest, white and red stripes below, red gloves and boots. he has white wing markings on the mask and a capital "A" on the forehead. He has a brown belt with a silver clasp and holds his American-designed vibranium shield. *Hair Color: Blond *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 220 lbs. Attributes: Gallery File:Steve_Rogers_Dialogue_4.png|Steven Grant "Steve'" Rogers. Background Personality Steve is one of the most worthy beings in the universe. He believes all deserve a second chance, and will easily give up his life to protect the innocent, and protected. Possessing a high moral code, Steve only fights when necessary, and does not judge anyone, despite their character. He is courageous, and will still fight when he knows he cannot win. Steve is a loyal, brave, selfless, and wise man. He is also a good leader. Relationships Friends/Allies *Avengers **Iron Man **Hulk **Thor **Hawkeye *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *James Rogers (future son) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Baron Zemo **Madame Hydra *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities After having the Super Soldier Serum injected into his bloodstream, he got muscular physique as well as enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, healing rate, mental process, sensory systems & a greatly increased longevity. He is also one of the best hand-to-hand combat fighters in the Avengers, and he knows the weaknesses of his Avengers teammates fighting styles, and is even aware of his own weaknesses. He also posessess a nigh-super human force of willpower. Steve's strength is barely in the low levels of superhuman, and he can overpower normal humans and even the finest human athletes with ease. He has stopped buses from leaning over, and fought and kept up with stronger opponents. Steve can lift more than 800 pounds, shown as when he is carrying several of people to safety on his shoulders while running, but no more than 2,000 pounds. Steve's skin, bones, and bone tissues are denser and more resilient to physical injury than a normal human's, and he has survived 200 foot falls, energy blasts, taken gunshots with no more than a cut, and he is nearly immune to all diseases. Steve heals faster than a human, and possesses a heightened intellect. He can run and move much faster than the star Olympian Athlete, and possesses peak human agility and reflexes, as well as a heightened metabolism and suspended aging process. Steve knows over 50 martial arts and fighting techniques, and masters in each one of them, making him an excellent and nearly unchallenged combatant. Powers *'Super-soldier serum: '''After having the Super Soldier Serum injected into his bloodstream, he got muscular physique as well as enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, healing rate, mental process, sensory systems & a greatly increased longevity. He is also one of the best hand-to-hand combat fighters in the Avengers, and he knows the weaknesses of his Avengers teammates fighting styles, and is even aware of his own weaknesses. He also posessess a nigh-super human force of willpower. Abilities *'Master-Level Combat Skills: Captain America is a master of multiple martial arts. Even able to go toe-to-toe and defeat the likes of Iron Fist in hand to hand combat. During a sparing match, Iron Fist asked cap "Ninjitsu, Kung-Fu, Krav Maga?" and Captain America responded "All of the above". He has even taken down spider-man's whole team single handedly. *'Shieldsmanship: '''Captain America his talented with his indestructable shield. He can use it as an offensive weapon, and a defensive weapon. *'Tatics: 'He is an expert at tactics and strategy *'Leadership: 'Having served during WWII, Captain America is a great leader, inspiring others with his charisma, audor, and idealism. *'Indomitable Will: '''Captain America's willpower is above that of any ordinary human. He is stronger in spirit than anybody and he never gives up against an opponent. He could resist seduction, temptation, and other. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *Captain America's shield: Captain America's shield is made of a unique vibranium-adamantium alloy. It allows him to withstand virtually any blows and blasts. He is also able to hurl it at target from a far and ricochet it back to him. The shield is said to be 100% vibration absorbant which makes it Virtually Indestructable. *'''Sky Cycle: *'Avengers Id Card': *'Suit': Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Captain America Wikipedia *Captain America Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Leadership Category:Superpower-Enhanced Category:Super Strength Category:Manhattan Individuals Category:Marvel Universe Characters